


You are my meaning

by ca_te



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Other 50 sentences on different themes about these two :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my meaning

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 06 February 2010. Written for 1sentence over at Livejournal.

#01 Comfort

Feeling Mello's regular breath at night has always been comforting for Matt.

 

#02 Kiss

For Matt receiving a kiss from Mello is like being born again every time.

 

#03 Soft

Matt likes to map Mello's soft skin with kisses and caresses.

 

#04 Pain

And if being by Mello's side means pain then Matt will gladly accept all of it.

 

#05 Potatoes

Matt laughed so hard the first time that Mello tried to cook fried potatoes and what came out were burnt sticks.

 

#06 Rain

Matt likes to spend rainy days with Mello, slumped on the couch watching some movie or just cuddling each other.

 

#07 Chocolate

When Mello arrived at Wammy's for the first time he already had an obsession for chocolate and Matt grew fond of the little snapping sounds Mello made as he ate his chocolate bars.

#08 Happiness

Happiness for Matt is when he and Mello are able to laugh and have fun as when they were little.

 

#09 Telephone

When Mello is out for some business Matt always keeps his telephone by his side, so that he can run to Mello if he calls.

 

#10 Ears

Matt thinks that Mello's ears are like little porcelain shells and he knows that they are Mello's weakest point.

 

#11 Name

When they told to each other their real names it was like shouting out "I love you".

 

#12 Sensual

And no one on Earth can be more sensual than Mello when he goes around in all that black leather, Matt is sure of it.

 

#13 Death

When he decided to follow Mello he had already taken death into account, but nothing could stop him from seeing Mello again.

 

#14 Sex

Matt knows how frail Mello is, how he doesn't like to open up to other people, that's why it makes him happy that Mello gives everything to him, also the hidden bliss of his little body.

 

#15 Touch

The first time he touched Mello Matt was afraid to break such a wonderful creature.

 

#16 Weakness

Matt knows all too well that Mello is his strength and also his weakness.

 

#17 Tears

Matt had thought to have shed all the tears that he could when Mello had abandoned him, but when he saw Mello wounded and covered in burns tears he didn't know he had fell down.

 

#18 Speed

Matt likes it when Mello shouts at him because he is speeding up too much with his old car.

 

#19 Wind

Matt likes to go the seaside in winter, to feel the wind slapping his face, to see the wind playing with Mello's golden hair.

 

#20 Freedom

When he left Wammy's Matt think that was freedom, but now, now he knows that freedom would be being free to build up a peaceful life with Mello.

 

#21 Life

Many may think that Matt's life has not been a lucky one, but personally he thinks he is the luckiest to be able to touch Mello, to be able to wake up in the morning and get lost in azure eyes.

 

#22 Jealousy

Matt has always tried not to be jealous but it was hard when Mello was still into the mob and he used to come back home with the horrible smell of women on him.

 

#23 Hands

Matt likes Mello's hands, so elegant and yet so fierce, he like the idea that those same hands can both caress him at night and hold a gun.

 

#24 Taste

Sometimes when he is with Mello Matt feels like a child who's discovering the world for the first time, and he wants to taste every inch of the blond.

 

#25 Devotion

And if Mello gives all of his devotion to God, Matt gives all of his devotion to Mello.

 

#26 Forever

Matt knows that it's childish to say or to even think the word "forever" in this world, but when he looks at Mello he can't help but whisper it.

 

#27 Blood

When Matt saw the blood socking his coat he just thought about Mello and whispered "I'm sorry".

 

#28 Sickness

Matt doesn't like to be sick and to remain in bed but at least when he is sick Mello remains at home and sits by his side.

 

#29 Melody

Matt is sitting at the kitchen counter and smiles behind his hand as he watches Mello cooking and humming some melody under his breath.

 

#30 Star

When he was little and he still had a mother she always used to tell him to pray to the shining star on the right of the moon, now Matt prays a little blond deity.

 

#31 Home

Being an orphan he can say he has never had a home, at least not till now that he is living in this little hole of an apartment with the most important person in his life.

 

#32 Confusion

And it was priceless to see the confusion on Mello's face when Matt kneeled down in front of him, a little box in his hands, and whispered "Please stay by my side".

 

#33 Fear

Matt didn't know what fear was till the moment Mello called him after the explosion and he was sure that God had taken Mello away from him.

 

#34 Lightening/Thunder

Matt shivered as Mello leaned in pressing his lips to his for the first time, outside it was raining and Mello's skin was shining in the whiteness of a lightening.

 

#35 Bonds

Matt doesn't think that they have decided it, to be bound to each other, it just happened.

 

#36 Market

Something warm settles in Matt's stomach every time that he and Mello do little, normal things together, as going to the market or going for a walk.

 

#37 Technology

Matt is always proud of himself when Mello admits that he is the one good with technology.

 

#38 Gift

Every time Matt has to found a present for Mello he feels excited as when he first bought him a present when he was ten and he wanted to confess to him.

 

#39 Smile

And there's nothing more precious than Mello's smile.

 

#40 Innocence

Matt knows that many may say that he and Mello have lost their innocence long ago, but he knows that what he feels for Mello it's true and he doesn't care about what others think.

#41 Completion

Matt blushes as Mello smiles and admits that the red-head is definitely hot today.

 

#42 Clouds

When Matt was still at Wammy's and Mello was no longer there he used to look up to the clouds and imagine where Mello could be.

 

#43 Sky

And Mello's eyes are azure and deep as the sky.

 

#44 Heaven

Matt has never believed in heaven but Mello does and that's why even though he doesn't believe in God he hopes that it could exist.

 

#45 Hell

His life has always been difficult but it would have been hell without Mello.

 

#46 Sun

There's something enchanting in the sight of Mello's hair shining under the sun.

 

#47 Moon

Matt remembers how much he liked the nights of full moon back at Wammy's, he remembers he used to remain awake looking at Mello's sleeping face immersed in the milky light.

 

#48 Waves

And the pleasure comes into waves as he comes inside Mello, the blond's thin arms around his waist.

 

#49 Hair

Matt likes how silky and soft are Mello's hair under his caresses.

 

#50 Supernova

Matt doesn't know exactly when his love for Mello burst inside his chest like a shining supernova.


End file.
